


Challenge

by LearnedFoot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Pepper loves a challenge.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Pepper Potts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



MJ arched, world blurring as Pepper pulled a third orgasm from her, tongue doing this thing she couldn’t describe.

Like, holy _shit_.

Pepper bit kisses into her thighs as MJ came down from the high, then slid up the bed to nuzzle at her neck.

“This won’t stop me from protesting SI,” MJ said when she finally caught her breath. It didn’t come out as deadpan as intended.

“Of course not,” Pepper agreed. She sucked on MJ’s ear, making her moan. “I love a challenge. Speaking of which—up for another?”

MJ nodded. After all, she loved a challenge, too.


End file.
